Nothing Like It
by Synnerxx
Summary: There's nothing like being on top of the world.


**Pairings: Michael/Gabriel/Lucifer, Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Castiel**

**Warnings: human!au, graphic sex**

**Spoilers: None**

**Notes: Written for _blubells on livejournal.**

**Prompt: Angelic Band!AU**

* * *

><p>It's almost the end of the concert and Castiel is really looking forward to a shower. His hair is sticking to his forehead and he can feel sweat running down his spine. It tickles and he tenses his shoulder blades and arches his back a bit before giving up with a sigh. It's a lost cause for now and he's got a concert to finish.<p>

He takes another swig from his water bottle and nods at Michael to start the next song. Dean tosses him a white hand towel from the wings which he uses to wipe his face off before throwing it back. He walks back up to the microphone stand and wraps his fingers around it, staring out into the sea of faces that make up the crowd. It's not like he can pick anyone out individually, but it's exciting to look out there and see all their fans screaming and singing along.

He starts singing and Gabriel comes up to stand beside him, nudging him gently with his arm. Castiel glances over at him, still concentrating on the lyrics, when Gabriel leans over with a leer and Cas has a moments' warning for what Gabriel is about to do before he actually does it. Gabriel kisses him soundly on the mouth just as soon as the end of the second chorus leaves his lips and Michael's solo begins.

The fangirls in the crowd go absolutely nuts over the little display, but Castiel catches the dark look Michael aims at Gabriel, who merely smirks in return. Lucifer rolls his eyes, much more used to Gabriel's wild behavior and Anna just ignores them all and focuses on her bass. It's not easy being the only girl in the band, but she's the best there is and they weren't about to let her go anywhere else.

They finish the song and speed through the encore and are in their dressing rooms faster than usual. Bobby, their manager, comes in and asks, "Everything okay in here?"

There are nods all around from everyone. Crowley, their tour manager, pokes his head in after Bobby leaves. "Just three more stops on this leg of the tour, chaps, and then you have a month and a half off, sound alright?"

"Sounds like a much needed break." Anna sighs, flopping down on the couch, red hair a tangled, sweaty mess.

"That would be the point, dear." Crowley disappears again, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel shifts on the couch across from Anna so he's sprawled across both Michael and Lucifer, head in Michael's lap, feet across Lucifer's. Castiel has taken possession of the chair at the vanity and is slowly spinning himself around in it, working on his third bottle of water. His throat is sore, but that's what you get when you sing for two hours.

"What do I look like, Gabriel? A fucking bed to you?" Lucifer grumbles, pushing at Gabriel's feet, but there's no real heat in his words. Gabriel gets whatever he wants from both Lucifer and Michael whenever he wants it.

Michael takes it all in stride, not seeing the point in arguing over something so petty at the moment. He's much too tired for that right now. His fingers absently card through Gabriel's hair and he tilts his head back, resting it along the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

It'll be time to go see the fans soon enough and sign some autographs, and smile for the cameras. The usual stuff. Castiel hopes they won't be too crazy tonight. He's not sure he can really deal with getting mobbed by a bunch of horny fangirls at the moment, especially after Gabriel's little display of affection at the concert.

Sure enough, Bobby comes back in to hustle them out to meet their fans backstage and Castiel is glad that it's a relatively small group this time. It's mostly made up of women, but there is a handful of guys here too and Gabriel bounds out in front of the rest of the band, excited as a puppy to be able to play and talk with their fans. Gabriel's always been the one to interact with the fans the most and truly enjoy it.

Not that Castiel isn't appreciative of their fans, but he wishes they weren't so eager to touch him all the time. He shakes some hands, makes small talk with a few people and then it's time for them to head back to the hotel. He sighs in relief. He really wants a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he is standing underneath a hot shower, letting the water sooth his aching body and wash away the sweat and grime. He almost doesn't hear the door opening over the shower, but the sudden cold breeze is enough to alert him that someone is now in his bathroom. That someone could only be Gabriel as he is the one that bursts in unannounced and uninvited.

His suspicious are confirmed a few seconds later when Gabriel pokes his head behind the curtain and whistles appreciatively. "Nice ass, Cas."

Castiel sighs and glances over his shoulder at the other man. "May I help you, Gabriel?"

"Actually you can. Can I hide in your room? Mine is, ah, not the best place for me to be right now." Gabriel smiles innocently at him.

Castiel narrows his eyes. Gabriel will stay regardless of what he says, so it's easier to give into him rather than argue. He nods and shuts off the water, holding his hand out for a towel which Gabriel hands him. "Thanks, man!" Gabriel grins.

"So what did you to Michael and Lucifer?" Castiel asks. He's not really interested, but he might as well talk to the guitarist if he's going to be hanging out in his room. He wraps the towel around his waist and steps out of the shower stall, reaching for another towel to rub over his hair. Gabriel is sitting on the counter, watching him with intense eyes, a smirk still on his lips.

"May or may not have given their cell numbers out to a few more, shall we say, dedicated fans?" Gabriel cackles loudly.

Castiel rolls his eyes. "No wonder they want to kill you."

"They'll get over it." Gabriel shrugs carelessly and hops down, following Castiel out into the bedroom.

Castiel changes quickly into a pair of boxers and sweatpants, not even bothering to ask Gabriel to turn around because he won't. Gabriel flops down on the bed, somehow managing to take up the entire King sized mattress by himself even though he's shorter than Castiel. Castiel sighs and shoves him over, picking up his novel from the nightstand.

"Whatcha reading?" Gabriel leans over his shoulder, breath tickling his ear.

"Nothing you'd be interested in. Quit trying to read over my shoulder, you know I hate that." Castiel says, nudging Gabriel back over with his elbow.

Gabriel pouts at him for a moment before remembering that he has his iPod Touch in his pocket. He kicks off his shoes and makes himself comfortable on Castiel's bed and starts up a game of Angry Birds. Castiel ignores him and finishes two chapters in his book before he realises that Gabriel is sound asleep next to him.

He sighs and turns off the lamp before getting underneath the blankets. No easy feat with Gabriel laying on top of them, but he manages and sleep soon finds him.

A photoshoot the next day finds Michael wearing eyeliner, Gabriel looking sulky, Lucifer eating Skittles, Anna being hit one by one of the costumers and Castiel spending an extra thirty minutes in the makeup chair because his hair won't do anything except look like sex-hair properly. No matter how much the woman fusses with it, it just won't lay flat. The photographer eventually snaps for them to hurry up and she glares back at him, but lets Castiel go.

The shoot takes two hours of posing and being still, neither of which Gabriel is particularly good at, but they manage to get through it without too much trouble. They have a meeting with some record label executives, Zachariah and Uriel. Castiel doesn't really care for Zachariah, but he and Uriel get along well enough, so it's a brief meeting with no hassle. They set the date for the next album release and then it's time for lunch.

Gabriel wants to go to the nearby pastry shop and drags Lucifer with him while Anna decides to go shopping. Bobby and Crowley have some more business to take care of before the concert tonight, so that leaves Castiel with Michael. They don't hang out much outside of the band, but neither of them really have a life outside of the band, so it's not like it matters.

They have a quiet lunch together at a French cafe, sitting under a large blue and white striped umbrella outside, enjoying the sunny day. They talk about lyrics and song order and album titles and whether or not Michael and Lucifer had to change their numbers last night. (They did.) Castiel asks if they're going to get Gabriel back for this. (They're plotting it.)

They're interrupted by Gabriel and Lucifer's return. Gabriel eats off of Castiel's plate, much to his annoyance, while Lucifer snags Michael's roll. They talk and laugh and sign a few autographs after they're finished for some fans who were polite enough to let them finish their meal before asking for one.

They meet up with Anna at the entrance to the venue and they head backstage to listen to Raphael and Ash argue over the lighting and stage design. Ash always wants big, bold stage shows where Raphael wants to keep it simple. Sam and Dean are setting up the amps on stage and Castiel heads over to Dean, watching the other man work. He likes Dean, even though the man is loud, sometimes crude, and the complete opposite of Castiel. Sam smiles at him as he hooks up the last amp.

Dean wipes off his forehead with the end of his shirt and smirks at Castiel. "What's up?"

"I grew weary of listening to them argue." He gestures to where Raphael and Ash are standing in the audience, bickering over the stage and gesturing with notebooks. ("That's not the colors I chose for the lights. I don't want it to look like some circus show!" "Well, I think they're better than the boring ones you had!")

Dean chuckles, shaking his head at the other two. They're soon distracted with a crash and a suspicious looking Gabriel edging out from behind the curtain. He smiles widely at everyone before taking off with Michael and Lucifer hot on his trail.

Gabriel bursts into their dressing room, not managing to close the door before Michael and Lucifer force their way inside. Gabriel gives them a winning smile which does nothing to erase the glares off their faces. "So, I take you two are still mad about last night?"

Michael takes a step towards Gabriel, arching an eyebrow at him. "Considering we had to hold off on punishing you until now, I'd say yes."

Gabriel laughs nervously, backing up a few steps as both Lucifer and Michael advance towards him. He falls back onto the couch and looks up innocently at them. "It was just a bit of fun, you guys!"

"Well, now it's our turn for some fun." Lucifer purrs, hand griping Gabriel's chin as he slides into his lap.

Lucifer bites his way into Gabriel's mouth while Michael gets on his knees on the cushion next to him. His hands make short work of Gabriel's black button down shirt. Gabriel groans a protest into Lucifer's mouth as the buttons go flying in all direction. That was his favorite shirt. He suddenly doesn't care when Michael's clever fingers stroke over his nipple. He breaks away from Lucifer with a gasp as Michael's nails scrape down his ribs.

Lucifer stands up from the couch and with Michael's help, they maneuver Gabriel onto his hands and knees after ridding him of his pants. He isn't wearing boxers. Michael pulls the shirt off of his shoulders as he slides in behind Gabriel, sliding a hand down his spine.

Lucifer unzips his own jeans, not even bothering to take them all the way off as he strokes his cock into full hardness. Michael does the same behind him. He reaches a hand down into the cushions and pulls out a tube of lube and a condom.

"Come prepared, did ya?" Gabriel quips, arms tense with the effort of holding himself up.

Michael and Lucifer exchange amused looks over Gabriel and Lucifer presses the head of his cock against Gabriel's lips, commanding him to suck. Gabriel gives him a cheeky grin before licking the very tip of the cock in front of him, making Lucifer hiss.

Michael slicks up his fingers and presses one into Gabriel none too gently. He knows Gabriel can handle a bit of roughness, but he doesn't want to hurt him either. Gabriel moans and takes Lucifer all the way into his mouth, the vibrations around his erection making him groan and clench his fingers tightly in Gabriel's hair.

Michael continues stretching Gabriel, teasing him with tiny brushes against his sweet spot, his untouched cock hard and hot against his stomach. He whimpers around Lucifer, the sound muffled. Lucifer tugs at his hair and rocks his hips, burying himself even deeper in his mouth.

Michael pulls his fingers out and slides the condom on, stroking more lube onto his cock. He slams into Gabriel with one hard thrust, pushing Gabriel towards Lucifer, making him choke slightly. His eyes tear up and he makes to pull away from Lucifer, but Lucifer just tightens his grip on him and tells him to not stop.

Michael sets the pace and it's hard and fast, too much of not enough and all too soon, Lucifer is spilling in Gabriel's mouth, some of it dripping down his chin as he struggles to swallow it all. Michael reaches out and jerks Lucifer into a fierce kiss that's more teeth than tongue as Gabriel pants and groans below them, still holding himself up. Michael sinks his teeth into Lucifer's bottom lip as his hips stutter into Gabriel, riding out his own orgasm.

"Um, guys? Some of us still haven't come yet." Gabriel's voice interrupts their kiss.

Lucifer smirks down at him while addressing Michael. "You think he's earned that privilege?"

Michael looks down at Gabriel and slaps him hard on the ass. Gabriel groans, the sting settling hot and deep inside him. Michael admires the red handprint left there and nods. "I think so."

Lucifer and Michael both reach down and curl their hands around Gabriel's erection and stroke fast and sloppy, just as he likes it. It doesn't take more than a few strokes and sharp bite on the back of his neck from Michael to make him come. His arms give out and he collapses on the couch as Lucifer licks his hand clean and then does the same for Michael. Michael gets up and zips his jeans up, pulling Lucifer to him by his belt loops, kissing the taste of Gabriel out of his mouth as he fastens Lucifer's jeans for him.

Gabriel shifts to watch as he recovers, wincing when he feels the dried come on his skin. Michael looks over at him and smirks, dark eyes dancing with amusement. "Better clean up, Gabriel. We have a show in an hour."

Lucifer snickers at Gabriel's groan of despair. Gabriel likes to nap and cuddle after sex, but with a show so soon, there's no nap for him. He pushes himself off the couch and heads for the vanity where he snags several wet wipes and cleans off the come and then shimmies back into his jeans. "What the hell am I supposed to do about my shirt?" He glares at Michael.

"Keep it open. Should have worn an undershirt." Michael shrugs, handing Gabriel the shirt.

Gabriel grumbles under his breath, but accepts the shirt and slips it on, buttoning the few buttons that are left. It's still mostly left open, but he can deal. They head out back to the stage to find everyone staring at them.

Crowley grins wickedly. "Next time, remember that not all the rooms are soundproof."

Lucifer smirks, Michael rolls his eyes and Gabriel positively cackles in delight. Castiel shakes his head and Dean grins widely. "See, they have the right idea."

Castiel gives him a blank look. "What, having loud sex where everyone can hear?"

"No, having sex period." Dean eyes Castiel up and down.

Sam clears his throat loudly before Castiel can reply. "I don't need to hear things like that, please."

Dean slings an arm around Sam's shoulders and they banter back and forth while Castiel tests out his mic, making sure it's at the right height. He can hear the crowd behind the curtains and he feels butterflies chasing themselves around his stomach as usual until Gabriel comes up beside him with a grin. "Ready?"

Castiel eyes him. "No kissing me tonight."

Gabriel gives him an innocent look that says 'Who, me?' and then smirks. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"No, you'd just do it." Cas retorts.

Ash and Raphael give everything one last check over before declaring that they are ready for the show to being.

It's time and the curtains raise and they launch into their first song of the night, adrenaline pumping through Castiel's veins. The fans scream and sing along and what better feeling is there?

There's nothing quite like standing on the top of the world, singing your heart out, Castiel decides. Even if Gabriel does sneak in a few kisses and gropes.


End file.
